Theories of the Wizarding World
by SilentMist121
Summary: Just some theories I came up with to explain things in Harry Potter. T-Rated until I get a M-Rated Theory.
1. L Particles

L Particles

3/22/13

Veela are said to have an Allure, however no one has seemed to explain how it works.

Either that or I haven't found it. However, this is my theory into the mechanics of the Veela Allure.

Veela Allures are said to affect all wizards and have a bigger effect on Muggles. They have a bigger effect on Muggles because Muggles do not have an Occlumency shield or huge magic potentials, classifying them as Muggles.

Now, when you look at a Veela, their Allure increases. This I attribute to the "L particles", or lust particles. Like Photons or other subatomic particles, they can penetrate different substances, each substance lowering the properties of the Allure.

These particles have 3 characteristics:

1. DNA Memorization

Every Veela can create their own particles; however particles from one Veela are different from others. This is because the L particles carry the information of DNA from their sender. That's why when multiple Veela are near each other, you are only affected by the one with their Allure.

2. Neural Stimulation

The particles stimulate the nerve region in the brain that controls your arousal, or the nucleus accumbens.

3. Species Recognition

L particles, depending on their frequency, can affect different animals. The only known frequency, however, is humans.

Veela cells release these particles because of their genetics. However, the specialized cells in the eye, or ocular cells, have the ability to "release" more of these particles.

This "Allure" takes a lot of energy to maintain, causing evolution to adapt. Young Veelas do not have this Allure, as that would cause massive magical drain. They do, however, achieve this ability after the maturing process of the Veela.

During the process of assimilating to new features, Veelas can learn how to control the Allure until they turn it off. On the opposite side of the spectrum, they can also increase the power behind it.

L particles affect the brain by means of neural connections. When emitted by a Veela, they travel through the skin and into neural cells, which then lead to the brain.

However, the substances that it travels through affect how powerful the Allure is. L particles are not very strong compared to other particles, being stopped easily by stone or Occlumency barriers. However, they are still strong enough to pass through air and flesh, leading to my next point.

While being able to pass through flesh, neural cells are much easier to pass through, as they are a direct connection to the brain, the final destination. That's why the sooner it gets to the neural cells, the more powerful the Allure is, explaining why when Veela look into your eyes, they can affect you at a higher level. This also explains why if a Veela looks at you, you still feel the Allure, however it is not as strong.

Some Veela can control the ones that are affected by the Allure, which leads me to believe that the L particles also cause a lowering in use of the decision-making part of the brain, making it more prone to suggestions.

Now, I have talking about Veela, however the more I think on it, this also has to deal with Love Potions.

Love potions, like the infamous Amortentia, probably require some hair of the one administering it. Hence, the DNA Memorization is checked. Also, they work in the same way an Allure does.

However, unlike the Allure which sends a stream of particles through the air, Love potions already contain a set amount of particles. This also explains why Love potions wear out, as less L particles remain in the affected.

It is also said that it does not really cause the person who drinks it to fall in love with someone: it just causes a powerful infatuation or obsession, which in reality is what the Allure does.


	2. Magic Theory

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but the theories are mine :|

* * *

Magic potential is the potential of taking the "magics" from the surrounding area, not the amount of "magics" someone has in their body.

This accounts for the large amount of magic supposedly in wizards. For instance, When Harry fought off the hoard of dementors; it was his "will" of protection and happiness that caused him to be able to pull all that magic from the air, creating the Expecto Patronum cloud.

There is no "hidden" pool of magical energy, just the potential to take it from the air. This "pool" is the potential.

I believe there is no "pool" because of the Law of Entropy. The Law of Entropy says that heat will adjust so that everything is the same temperature. I replace heat with magical energy. If there was a powerful wizard that had a "huge magical pool", he would be releasing all that magical energy.

We also have to look at how one would accumulate this ME (Using this instead of magical energy). There are 3 ways that this could work:

1. Getting it from nature

This couldn't work because there would be necessary energy to keep the ME in the body and away from Nature itself. It's like having a hot mug of coffee in Antarctica. All the heat would disperse.

2. Creating it yourself

This also wouldn't work because the only energy you have is chemical. If ME is created by chemical energy, then the athletes would be most powerful. The only way to get chemical energy is by food, making everyone who eats the same amount equally as powerful. So, people like Dumbledore would have to eat enormous amounts of food to create his ME.

3. Not having ME

This is what I believe happens. While you do get it from nature, like the first way, you don't have it at hand.

For this, I will use an analogy to Physics. For you people who know physics, the voltage of a battery is not its total energy: It's its electric potential.

When you "use up" a battery, it is the same as using up your potential, or dying.

However, wizards have it in their genes to "recharge" their battery, which in turn "recharges" their voltage, or potential.

Unlike a battery, a wizard's potential doesn't have a maximum voltage. I would say that in this case, the potential would be like a muscle. When used constantly, the potential can rebuild itself stronger, making a wizard be able to use more ME, and therefore more powerful.

Of course, magic can be used to heal as well, such as Medi-witches, or even self-healing. This is why wizards live for so long: Their bodies over time learn to convert magic into usable energy or healing energy.

For fanfics that have Harry being abused and his magic is healing him, or even keeping him from starvation, this is what I believe is the reason.

* * *

Ok, that's all I have :P

Anyways, if you have contradicting ideas, please tell me :P


	3. D Particles

D Particles

3/22/13

Now, let's talk about the Killing Curse and a Basilisk

Going with the "Magical Particles" theme, I believe that the Killing curse is the release of D particles, or Death particles. With that, the Basilisk also emits them. These particles have 2 abilities, depending on energy levels:

1. Death

At a high power, these particles kill, obviously. However, they don't explain how that works. I believe that the particles don't necessarily kill, just banish the soul, which is still killing. Anyways, it's still different than beating someone to death. This is the similarity between the Killing curse and the Basilisk's glare. However, unlike the creation of these particles by means of changing the surrounding magic into these particles, the Basilisk uses its ocular cells. That's why nothing dies when you just see its scales. But the new variable is in reflection which leads to the next ability.

2. Petrification

With reflection by means of water, or mirrors, the D particles can lose some of their energy, lowering them into the Dp Particle category. These are just D particles that don't have enough energy to banish the soul, only enough to freeze it. This also shows the difference between Basilisk Petrification and the spell _Petrificus Totalus_. Dp Particles cause the shifting of the soul, which can only be cured by the Mandrake Restorative Draught. _Petrifucus Totalus_ only causes the muscles to flex, causing paralysis. This also leads to the theory of reflecting spells. How many different spells can be cast through a reflection to create a lowered power one, or ones with different properties from the initial spell? This might also mean that a reflected _Avada Kedavra_ can be used for only petrification.


End file.
